Glee Project Roleplay!
by gleeprojectNewGenerationRP
Summary: Audition now! This is in fact the original roleplay by camrissagleek97  the user  and the main fanfiction RP!


Plot: So basically the plot is this is twenty years after the original New Directions graduated and their kids are coming to WMHS as fresh mans. Mr. Schue has left ND, but Beth, Quinn's daughter, is the new director.

CHARACTERS:

**Open**_,_taken_,__reserved_(reserve a part by asking in the review. A part may be reserved for 24 hours)

**Student characters**

Marissa Von Bleicken (daughter of Will and Emma Schuester)

Lindsay Pearce (adopted daughter of Rachel and Finn Hudson)

Emily Vasquez (adopted daughter of Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez)

Ellis Wylie

**Mckynleigh Abraham**

**Hannah McIalwain**

**Bryce Ross Johnson (adopted daughter of Brittany and Santana Pierce-Lopez**)

Cameron Mitchell (son of Kurt and Blaine Hummel)

Damian McGinty

**Mattheus Fernandez**

**Alex Nelson**

**Samuel Larson**

**Adult Characters:**

**Sue Sylvester (still coach- age 60 and in perfect health) **

Beth Corcoran

RULES:

-everyone must be active and participate.

-stay in character and only write your part.

-do not make decisions for other characters.

-warn me at least two days before if you will be gone and tell how long you will be gone for.

-to submit the paragraph message it to my other account and it will be messaged to the other rp-ers.

-only add a paragraph when it is your turn to speak/P.O.V.

-each chapter will start off with a different P.O.V.

-be nice to your fellow role players.

-Rated T for language but there are no limits so all things are welcome.

-if you aren't comfortable with 'adult' material don't participate.

**Audition form (Please fill out the following-student characters only)**

**Your name:**

**Hours/days you will be available per week:**

**Person you're auditioning for: **

**Character's full Name:**

**Bio: (include: life at home, personality, social style, insecurities, interests, jock or loser? Are they friends with anyone yet?) **

**Sample paragraph: (any sample of your writing. Can be from a different fanfic). **

**Pairings: (optional)**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else?**

**Audition form (Please fill out the following — adult characters only)**

**Your name:**

**Hours/days you will be available per week:**

**Person you're auditioning for: **

**Character's full Name:**

**Bio: (include: life at home, job, are they close with family, any children unlisted (they will not be main characters but you must warn me if you create a second or third kid in the family), personality, what type of environment is your home? Family life, divorced, single-as in haven't been married, etc.) **

**Sample paragraph: (can be from anything. Can be from a different fanfic). **

**Are you auditioning for anyone else?**

**EXAMPLE AUDITION:**

**Your name: Cami**

**Hours/days you will be available per week: about two hours a day**

**Person you're auditioning for: Lindsay Pearce**

**Character's full Name: Harmony Hudson**

**Bio: (include: life at home, personality, social style, insecurities, interests, jock or loser? Are they friends with anyone yet?) **

**Harmony gets along very well with her father, Finn. They hang out a lot and she goes to him for help whenever she needs it. Her mother, Rachel, is also very supportive. She is caring and always there for Harmony, especially when it comes to singing. Harmony is ambitious, feisty, and quite the star. While fun loving she can be stubborn and sometimes harsh. She is determined to be the star of every performance she is in and will do anything to do that. She is in Glee club and sticks to that clique, not a popular type at all. **

**Sample paragraph (can be from any fanfic or story you've written): Kayla brushed her copper hair from her face as she entered the school doors. Today seemed like any other normal day at McKinley, but It was not. No day is ever normal, Kayla thought to herself. She walked over to her locker, swaying her hips side to side. She planned on ruling the school someday, and popularity depended on it. She shut the locker door to see none other than Marisol Gomez standing in front of her, talking to some guy Kayla didn't recognize. She smiled at her best friend, rolling her eyes before ignoring Marisol and walking to class.**

**Desired Pairings: (optional) Harmony/Damian, Harmony/Samuel, Harmony/girl, Harmony/boy**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else? Yes, Quinn Evans.**

**Audition form (Please fill out the following — adult characters only)**

**Your name: listed above**

**Hours/days you will be available per week: listed above**

**Character you're auditioning for: Quinn Evans**

**Bio: (include: life at home, job, are they close with family, any children unlisted (they will not be main characters but you must warn me if you create a second or third kid in the family), personality, what type of environment is your home? Family life, divorced, single-as in haven't been married, etc.)**

**Quinn works as a secretary at a nearby hospital. She spends as much time as she can with her son and husband. She and Sam Evans never fight and when It comes to Cameron, they help him and support him. The house is sweet and tidy, not very poor but not a huge mansion either.**

**Sample paragraph: (can be from anything. Can be from a different fanfic). Listed above.**

**Are you auditioning for anyone else? Yes, Harmony Hudson (portrayed by Lindsay Pearce)**

No pairs/ships (couples) are currently planned so everyone can feel free to experiment with that. The role play will be posted on my (camrissagleek97) other account: gleeprojectNewGenerationRP. This is merely for the audition and rules page and not the actual fanfiction role play itself. It will contain updates on who plays what. Whenever somebody gets a character I will post the profile they create as a new chapter on here notifying everyone.

-HAVE FUN!

**Updated: Characters!**

TAKEN:

Brooke (Emily)- GleekForEver1

Matthew (Damian)- Mattii-Red-Yellow-Indigo-1994

Abby (Marissa)-TheGreatWritter

Lily (Ellis)-KTEW

Harmony (Lindsay)-camrissagleek97

(Cameron)- KlainerFangirl18

Beth-camrissagleek97

TAKEN: (If you are participating please read the bios of the other characters to get an idea of who you are working with).

**Brooke Lily Lopez-Pierce** (Emily Vasquez)  
><strong>Bio:<strong>  
>Life at home is incredible, the relationship with both parents is phenomenal with hardly ever arguing with parents. Personality is extremely quiet around new people but once with friends and people who I know, then much louder and chattier person, can be bitchy (like Santana) but also slightly blonde (like Brittany), my social style is amazing?, insecurities about how I look a lot of the time and self-conscious of what people say when its bad, interests are gymnastics, swimming and shopping :P, jock, mainly friends with other jocks but I get on well with everyone.<p>

**Pairings:** -

**Matthew Finnagan Richards** (Damian McGinty)  
><strong>Bio:<strong> His life at home is bad. His father hates his life style, his mother is an alcoholic and he is reminded every day of the death of his twin sister. He hates being around his family so he sits in his room listening to music. He is quite around people he doesn't know and prefers to keep to himself. If people start a conversation with him he will speak to them. He is constantly bullied for being different. He hangs around in the music room at school as he doesn't really have any real friends. People call him a loser for liking things other guys don't. He is gay and came out when he was 13, that's why his father hates him. He loves to play guitar and is very shy about singing which is why he wants to be in to get better.

**Pairings:** Anyone else who is gay

**Abby Schuester** (Marissa Von Bleicken)

**Bio:** She loves her mother, and enjoys Emma's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all the time. She can be a bit of a goof, and likes to have fun. Loser, but she's an awesome person, but people don't really get to know her; she's a bit too shy with people and likes her close group of friends which include the adopted daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson (portrayed by Hannah McIalwain), New student from Ireland (portrayed by Damian McGinty), and Son of Sam and Quinn Evans (portrayed by Cameron Mitchell).  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> (optional) Son of Sam and Quinn Evans (portrayed by Cameron Mitchell)

**Harmony Hudson** (Lindsay Pearce)  
><strong>Bio:<strong> Harmony Maria Cosette Hudson. Harmony and Finn get along great, Finn being a completely responsible father and caring for his daughter. Harmony resembles Rachel when it comes to her incredibly powerful singing voice and ambitious attitude, and she resembles Finn with her leader ship skills and caring attitude. She is teased and bullied because people think of her as a snotty brat who only cares about herself, but that is just because they just do not know her. She is in love with the new Irish kid (portrayed by Damian McGinty) but she is unaware he doesn't feel the same way. She is confused when it comes to love, and might be bi-curious but otherwise is still young and naïve. She tends to scare most people by her excessive talking.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> (optional) Harmony/new Irish kid-crush (portrayed by Damian McGinty), Harmony/daughter of Will and Emma Schuester-curious (portrayed by Marissa Von Bleicken), Harmony/boy, Harmony/girl

**Lily Clare Gallagher** (Ellis Wylie)

**Bio:** Nice parents, but they're too busy with her many annoying siblings to pay her much mind, which basically gives her the freedom to do whatever she wants. Her personality switches between sweet and sarcastic depending on her mood and who she's talking to, and sometimes she can be a bit talkative, but she's dependable and surprisingly good at keeping secrets. Avoids most people she doesn't know unless forced to meet them, normally has her nose in a manga or is at least hiding behind one just to make herself look busy, but opens up to people fairly quickly once she meets them. Is insecure about her looks and sometimes feels that she either has to act 22 to make up for them or act 5 so she doesn't stick out as much. Loves manga, anime, Japanese snacks, and the color orange, and Disney movies. Also has a collection of fuzzy hats. Loser. Friends with McKynleigh's character.

ALL ROLE Players: CONGRATULATIONS on getting a part in this role-play! Now that we have about half of them we can start! Everyone be sure to add your fellow role players as favorite authors. Don't exclude anyone! Everyone send in your first role play paragraph, one will be chosen. An alert will be sent to everyone saying which para is first. Then the starter of the first paragraph will send a paragraph to whoever they want a scene with. The paras will go on until the end of the chapter (which will be ended by the starter). Each chapter will be started by a different character. Send the completed chapters to the roleplay main 'page' (gleeprojectNewGenerationRP). Have fun, everyone!


End file.
